Quinntana- There Is A First Time For Everything
by queenrivergron
Summary: AU Quinntana. Oneshot- Santana's thoughts and feelings mostly.Quinn and Santana reflecting on their important memories. QUINNTANA SMUT & FLUFINESS. Quinntana Endgame.


This is a story about Quinntana, and their most important moments together. This is from Santana's pov, but it is third person. This is also my first piece of writing, so review to get me writing more one-shots and stories! Okay enough blabbing, enjoy!

I own nothing.

.

.

The first time Santana sees her, she is in a coffee shop, drinking her latte at a lone table in the corner. She glances up as the bell on the door rings, and watches the most beautiful creature with flowing blonde hair and huge hazel eyes enter. The girl takes off her scarf and rubs her hands on her arms in some effort to become warm.

The girl orders her coffee, and looks around at the small Starbucks. Despite the cold, she has ordered a Frappuccino, but still looks delighted as she takes a sip of the cold drink. The girl pays, and heads for the door. About this time, Santana's brain kicks in and she realizes that the girl is the ONE. In one swift movement, she is on her feet and running after the blonde girl, trying to think of an excuse for chasing after her.

Santana yells out, her voice coming to her at last. The blonde girl turns around, an eyebrow quirked, and says politely, "Oh...um hi."

Santana looks at the girl and says, "I don't even know your name... but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and um... would you maybe like to grab dinner with me? I'm Santana, by the way." The girl blushed as Santana spoke, and suddenly shy, she looked down and said softly, "I would like that. I'm Quinn by the way."

Santana had never been so happy to know a girl's name.

-XxX-

The first time they kiss, it's late at night. Santana walks Quinn to her apartment door after a late night coffee date. Quinn looks so beautiful against the moonlight, and Santana caresses her cheek with a soft touch before leaning forward and kissing her gently, like she might break.

It lights her insides on fire, and creates a passionate longing all through her spine. She rubs Quinn's soft golden locks and steps back, observing the frozen girl who slowly opens her eyes. Quinn practically lunges forward, smashing her lips against Santana's once again.

It takes all her will power not to jump from happiness.

-XxX-

The first time Santana makes her cry, she thinks she is going to Hell.

She doesn't even remember what the fight is about, but it sure as fuck can't be so important that those eyes should have tears in them, or that her face should look that hurt.

Santana apologizes first, because as stubborn as she may be, she can't stand to see her in pain. She gathers Quinn in her arms and repeatedly kisses her neck and shoulders, telling her how sorry she is for hurting her.

When Quinn mumbles, "Maybe that just isn't enough." Santana grabs her face and forces it upwards before placing a soft kiss on her lips and saying, "It may not be, but _you_ will always be enough for me."

When Quinn leans in for another kiss, Santana smiles against her lips.

-XxX-

The first time they sleep together, it is spontaneous yet romantic.

It is late around nine o'clock on a Saturday, and they are in Quinn's apartment eating dinner. They sit in the living room, munching on Chinese food and watching American Idol. Quinn's hair is in a messy bun, and she has on low hung sweatpants and a sports-bra, giving Santana a perfect view of her flawlessly sculpted abs. She isn't even paying attention to the brunette singing on TV, her eyes are locked on Quinn.

Every movement is an excuse for Santana to marvel. From the cute way she bites her lip, to the way her nose scrunches when the singers on TV hit a bad note. She smiles at every little quirk of her body. Quinn suddenly turns her head. Her cheeks turn scarlet when she realizes Santana is watching her. "What?' She questions the girl innocently, all before smirking and walking over to Santana's chair.

"What is it, _baby?_" Santana moans as Quinn presses her lips to her neck and sits on Santana's lap, basically straddling her in the chair. "Come here, sexy." Quinn drawls out as she pulls off ALL her clothes right in front of Santana, teasingly sashaying into the bedroom. Santana is already _soaking_ as she follows a few minutes later.

Her breath hitches as she enters and sees Quinn on the bed, fingers curled inside her, head thrown back in pleasure. The room is dimly lit, giving Quinn a very beautiful glow. Santana smirks and says, "Mm baby… why not let me do that instead?" Within minutes, she is naked and practically lunging at Quinn.

It is by far the best night ever spent with anyone.

-XxX-

The first time they exchange "I love you's" is on a Friday night under the stars. Santana has driven them to a hillside where they spread put and blanket and lay cuddling together.

Santana and Quinn were in their regular, comfortable position. Santana's head fit into the crook of Quinn's neck, and her hand snaked under Quinn's shirt where she rubbed her abs, smirking as her breath hitched up. Quinn has her arm around Santana's waist and the other in her hair. Her lips are pressed against Santana's ear, and she whispers little compliments that make _the_ Santana Lopez actually _giggle_.

"You are so beautiful" Quinn begins "I could never imagine life without you. You have a fantastic drool-worthy body Santana Diabla Lopez. I never want anyone to touch you the way I do. No one, ok? And I want you to promise me that we are forever, ok? Promise me, baby?" She finishes.

Santana smiles genuinely and whispers, "I promise." But being Santana, she smirks and her hand travels down to the waistline of Quinn's jeans. Quinn's breath hitches as Santana's hand snakes inside.

She inserts her fingers into Quinn and in a raspy voice whispers in Quinn's ear, "Say it Quinn. Say it _baby_." Quinn gasps out, "Please baby, I need you... and..." Her breath catches, and Santana whispers "Yes Q? And..?" Quinn blurts out, "And you are sexy and the best fuck I have ever had. Please, baby. Please." She practically whimpers.

Santana smirks before thrusting three fingers inside her. Quinn moans out in pleasure, and Santana slips off Quinn's shirt and places hickeys all down her neck and all over her breasts. Quinn's moaning makes Santana feel a wetness creeping between her legs. She rips Quinn's bra off and massages her breasts before flicking the nipple with her tongue, eliciting a very nice gurgling from Quinn.

She sucks on both her breasts before working her jeans off her legs. Quinn still under Santana's control, she practically pleads as she moans out, "Please baby, please. I need you to fuck me _now_."

Santana, being the tease she is, pulls Quinn's panties off with her teeth. Santana kisses all the way up her thighs to Quinn's core. She flicks her tongue around it and makes light kisses right in the middle. Santana then sticks her tongue ever-so-teasingly into her core, Quinn's hands kneading her scalp and Quinn's legs wrapped around her neck. Quinn is sopping wet, and Santana licks up every last drop of cum before thrusting all her fingers into Quinn, fisting her for a good five minutes while Quinn screams her name out.

Quinn is gasping for breath, and after she recovers her and Santana lay naked wrapped in each other bodies, face to face. Quinn looks at her before placing kisses all on her neck and down to her breasts. She then leans forward and whispers into her ear "I love you."

Santana doesn't hesitate with the response "I love you too."

-XxX-

When Santana asks Quinn to marry her, it is in the most romantic way possible.

They are at a fantastic, almost too formal restaurant. Quinn is probably the most beautiful Santana has ever seen her (Which is saying something). They both have on elegant dresses, and their hair is done perfect.

Santana grabs her hand and says, "Let's go out on the balcony for some air, huh?" Quinn takes her hand and they walk together, Quinn's arm snaked around her waist. Santana sets Quinn down on the bench by the railing and reaches up on a potted plant, pulling off a flower with a long stem. She starts to knot it into something Quinn cannot exactly make out, and she quirks and eyebrow as Santana finishes.

Santana breathes deeply before speaking. "Lucy Quinn Fabray. When I think of love, your face comes to mind. Sometimes I wonder if I would be so successful in life if I hadn't been paying attention in that coffee shop eight months ago. Or if I had been stuck in traffic. I would have never seen you. My life's sole purpose is to make you smile. I want you to laugh and never stop. I want you to look at me, and to smile just because. And I want to love you so much more than my parents loved each other. Because as corny as it sounds, no one has ever loved anybody, as much as I have grown to love you. No one ever will as far as I am concerned. It wasn't luck we were in that coffee shop, Q. It was fate. It was absolutely without a doubt meant to be. Just like the water in the ocean, and the moon in the sky. You are my everything, Quinn. So I have to ask-" She twirled the flower with the knotted stem in her fingers "Will you marry me?" She asked finally.

Quinn had tears streaming down her face already, but more rained down as she choked out, "Yes, absolutely, of course I will you wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman! I love you!" She said, lunging forward and catching her in a lip lock, not giving a fuck about messing up her makeup. They broke apart, and Santana slipped the knotted loophole flower around her finger. "Well, Mrs. Lopez, shall we go home and call our families?" Santana asked.

Quinn smiled and said, "Of course, my love."

That was definitely the best day of Santana's existence.

-XxX-

The day Quinn gives birth to their first daughter, Santana cries even harder than at their wedding. She holds Quinn's hand and gives supporting words as Quinn gives birth to the most beautiful child she has ever seen. She has a light layer of blonde fuzz, and hazel green eyes. She is basically a miniature Quinn.

As their daughter goes off to get cleaned up, Quinn scoots over in bed and Santana changes into sweat pants and a t-shirt and lies down cuddled to her wife. When their precious baby girl comes back a little while later, the two women hold her between them, watching her sleep.

Although both want to watch to make sure no harm comes over their new pride and joy, Santana tells Quinn to go to sleep. Her light breathing fills the room in minutes, and Santana settles her daughter against her chest. Silent tears fall down her face, and she treasures the silent moment, knowing that in the morning, all the friends and family will be around to see the new family.

Santana picks up her still sleeping daughter and walks to the window, looking out over the bustling city. She softly whispers some of the most gentle, loving words she can think of.

"Oh baby girl, you are already so very loved. Your momma loves you, and me, your mommy, I love you too. I would do anything to keep you safe. I promise to always take care of you, just like I promised mamma the day I married her. You are my girls, and I will try to be the best mamma I can be, okay babe?" She finished as tears ran down her face. She places a soft kiss on her baby's forehead and turns around to lay back in bed with her wife, when she nearly jumps at the sight of Quinn sitting up, watching them with tears all down her cheeks.

Quinn silently whispers out, "Oh, San. That was beautiful. I love you so much baby. Which is why I want to name our baby girl Sanny. It is your nickname, and its unique and cute for a baby girl, what do you think?"

Santana accepted of course. And she felt those schoolgirl butterflies again as she laid back beside her wife. She was finally _home._


End file.
